goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Monsters in the Goosebumps franchise
Rules After becoming severely bloated with information, this page needs to be fixed. In order to help, we are establishing some basic rules. *'What counts as a monster?: '''There are only two qualifications. It must be sentient, and it must be supernatural. Sentient means that it can make decisions on its own, and supernatural means it defies science in some way. (The ''only current exception to these rules are robots, which I believe can be considered monsters.) *'How should descriptions be worded?:' All descriptions should be concise and only contain information that is relevant to the monster at hand. Do not editorialize or add in quips. Also, do not write in the first-person perspective or the second-person perspective; do not use "I", "me", or "you" at any point in this article. This page has a lot of room to improve, so I hope these rules help. These rules will be enforced, so please follow them. Thank you. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 18:53, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Good rules GbA. NicktheDummy (talk) 02:43, October 23, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy Redlinks Okay, this page has way too many redlinks that don't look like they're going to get filled in anytime soon. NicktheDummy (talk) 18:36, July 26, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy :If you see a monster that will never, ever need a page, then remove the link. Leave redlinks to anything that might get a page in the future. Only remove redlinks if the character is a background characters. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 18:39, July 26, 2017 (UTC) That's what we should do, I'll be right on it on a while. :) NicktheDummy (talk) 18:42, July 26, 2017 (UTC)MicktheDummy :There we go, problem solved. NicktheDummy (talk) 19:13, July 26, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy Locked I didn't understand why is this page blocked, I mean, if it's blocked, it will never be 100% completed, you know, can someone please explain me? 21:40, October 30, 2017 (UTC)Murder the Clown :The page kept getting longer but not better. It was locked to give the admins time to come up with a solid plan for fixing it. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 23:13, October 30, 2017 (UTC) That's ok, --Murder 08:18, October 31, 2017 (UTC)Murder the Clown This Page is a Pain You know what, I can live without this page, all it's been was annoying, like when a Metroid keeps draining your health in the Metroid games, so I don't mind this page being deleted. NicktheDummy (talk) 13:40, December 25, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy *Although I agree with you, I'm going to have to object to this page's deletion. Firstly, this page may seem impossible to fix anytime soon, but that's exactly the point. I don't believe we urgently need to fix everything on this page right now, so instead we can continue to do it gradually if no one objects. Secondly, once this page is all cleaned up, it will most definitely be a great source of information for any potential readers curious about a minor monster in a book they read. This is all just my opinion, but I hope we can all give this page some more chances. --B32(Talk) 23:11, February 22, 2018 (UTC) I don't like this page, tbh. BUT, I'm also reluctant about its deletion, since it's one of the most popular/visited pages on the wiki. And, like B32 said, it's a excellent source for readers. Anyway, I don't think GbA or Goddy are thinking of deleting this page anymore. Also also also, we discussed about a similar page, but I don't know if it will be created or not. I vote for a yes, btw :-) Murder (talk) 23:18, February 22, 2018 (UTC) *Good points! Guess the wiki's readers like the low-quality pages more than the others! I'm still wondering about that similar page being created or not, as well! --B32(Talk) 02:22, February 23, 2018 (UTC) I don't think they prefer low-quality pages more than the good ones. I really think that the most visited pages are Lists and Book series. Murder (talk) 15:17, February 23, 2018 (UTC) *I know, I was just attempting to be "funny." BTW: add an asterisk before the message you want to write when replying. --B32(Talk) 21:52, February 23, 2018 (UTC) * Oh, sorry I didn't get the sarcasm. Murder (talk) 12:42, February 24, 2018 (UTC) **It's fine. I should really improve my jokes XD Oh and add an extra asterisk for each reply you make. --B32(Talk) 20:41, February 25, 2018 (UTC) query Should we add several other human "monsters" to the list? e.g. The Hawlings qualify as "human monsters" as they wanted to harness jungle magic for their own ends. Also, I see some sparsity of TV-exclusive monsters; is it worth adding more monsters that only appeared in the TV series? WikiSurf (talk) 15:41, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :We're only interested in adding monsters, not just antagonists. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 15:56, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Improve Organization The way this page currently looks feels a little overkill. I was think we could include tables with images of specific monsters and condensed summaries of their descriptions, like what we have for monsters appear in each live-action film, so that this page looks a little more organized. DannyMan98 (talk) 12:53, 06 August 2019 (EDT)